


the names exchanged between kisses

by pyrality



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrality/pseuds/pyrality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Kurokocchi," he says, hushed, reverent, and hopeful. Kuroko can hear the blood rushing to his ears as Kise leans down, voice soft and pleading. "I didn't mind it. Please call me by my first name again."</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	the names exchanged between kisses

Kuroko hesitates in the doorway; nervous with anxiety, hands clammy at his sides. The warmth of his home presses against his back like a gentle, encouraging hand. He can still hear the whirring of the heater in the hallway and his parents' cheerful banter coming from the living room. If he strains his ears, there's also the sound of cheesy love songs coming from the TV backdrop because his dad has a weakness for teen idol shows. The familiar monotony of his house and home suddenly seems more interesting than the intimidating prospect of going out downtown with Kise on their first official date.  
  
Kise is still standing patiently outside; the curve of his lips is nervous and the wrinkles along the hem of his shirt betray a recent history of fidgeting. He shifts his weight on his feet, growing uncomfortable at Kuroko's continued silence. His bright blond hair looks out of place in the background of dull, cream colored houses. Kuroko is suddenly struck with an urge to run his fingers through the teen's blond locks, a warm fondness curling deep in his stomach.  
  
Kise tilts his head, laughs suddenly, the sound high-pitched and cracking at the end, and Kuroko feels like the breath has been punched out of his lungs at the dimples that appear in the blond's cheeks. Kise's fingers close slowly into fists as he tucks them into his pockets, hunching his shoulders as he avoids Kuroko's gaze.  
  
"Kurokocchi," he manages to get out, voice strained in a way that makes the shorter teen's heart ache, "you don't have to force yourself."  
  
"No, I-- Ryouta," he says, and surprises them both.  
  
Kise's mouth drops open just barely, eyes widening. Kuroko tugs the door shut behind himself without thinking, taking a few stunted, but hurried steps forward to stumble to a stop in front of the blond. Kise looks down at him, the affection in his gaze makes Kuroko self-conscious and embarrassed and relieved all at once. He closes his mouth and the blue-haired watches as his Adam's Apple bobs in a thick swallow before he opens his mouth again. Kuroko's hand shoots up before he can think twice, covering his fingers over Kise's mouth. The blond blinks at him and Kuroko can feel a blush crawling up his neck when he looks away.  
  
"Kise-kun," he corrects himself, gnawing on his lips as he stares down at Kise's feet. "I apologize."  
  
He feels Kise's hand clasp over his own and then the gentle press of the blond's lips to his fingertips before Kise pulls his hand away and squeezes it, tender and gentle.  
  
"Kurokocchi," he says, hushed, reverent, and hopeful.   
  
Kuroko can hear the blood rushing to his ears as Kise leans down and brushes his nose against his bangs. He suddenly misses the casual and weightless coyness Kise normally exhibits because it was easier to flirt back without consequence; without thinking about the weight of his own feelings in his chest.   
  
"I didn't mind it,” Kise tells him, voice soft and pleading. "Please call me by my first name again."  
  
Kuroko swallows around the knot in his throat. He doesn’t pull his hand away from Kise's grip, instead turns his wrist so he can slip his fingers in between the other's. Kise makes a startled sound, but then he squeezes his hand tight, almost painful.  
  
"Ryouta," Kuroko breathes.  
  
"Tetsuya," Kise answers immediately, breathless, like it was punched out of him.   
  
His eyes are wide and hopeful and his eyeliner is smeared at the corner. Kuroko reaches up and presses the pad of his thumb against the smudge to rub it away. The blond’s expression shifts, eyes hesitant and scared, even as he leans into Kuroko’s touch. The blue-haired curls his fingers tentatively along the curve of his cheek, breathing, and he realizes Kise’s always been the sunshine boy of his life, too bright, slipping like water through Kuroko’s fickle fingers.  
  
The shorter teen tilts his head up and kisses the corner of his mouth.


End file.
